Hurt
by emoluvr108
Summary: Ritsuka comes home to screaming and...
1. Divorce

(Ritsuka)

Friday afternoon, I came home from school to find my father and mother yelling at each other. They didn't seem to notice me come in, even when I said "I'm home."

I went immediately to my room, to avoid any beatings from my mother once they had stopped fighting. I could still hear them all they from where I was in my room. I finally heard my father scream that he wanted a divorce, and then the door to the house slammed.

My mother screamed "Fine!" after he left. She went to her room, and for the second time that night I heard a door slam.

After that I started reading. I was reading for what seemed like a couple of minutes, but it turned out that I had read for 3 hours. Which was nothing new to me, but I felt like something was wrong.

I walked to my door and cracked it open, I peeked at my mother's door. It was still closed, that was when I noticed Seimei's door. That was when it hit me, I hadn't seen or heard Seimei come home. Which was not unusual, but he would usually come into my room and say 'hello' when he got home.

I walked downstairs, careful not to make any noise. I would not want my mom to come down. When I was halfway down the stairs, I felt a bad air around me. It felt like something bad was going to happen, and then it happened.

My mother had snuck up behind me, and pushed me. I fell down the rest of the steps and landed on my knee. I bit my lip to distract myself from the pain. She then ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. She then ran back and started to scream.

"Give me back my Ritsuka!" she would scream over and over again. She started swinging the knife towards me, and I backed up against the wall. When I hit the wall she slashed me. I shielded my face with my arms, feeling the cold steel bite into my flesh.

"Give me back my Ritsuka!" she once again screamed. "Mom, stop! It hurts!" I screamed in return. She slashed down the length of my arm and made me scream out in pain. Cradling my arm, she finally had a shot at my face, I saw the knife come down right below my eye. The steel stung my cheek and a steady red stream had begun to flow.

She started to move the knife down my cheek, when I heard the door open. Seimei had come home. I don't know why, but at that moment I felt relieved. I heard Seimei scream "Ritsuka!" and the next thing I know Seimei is right next to me and he has picked me up.

Mom's attitude changes completely, I could tell as she said "Welcome home, Seimei. Would you like some dinner?" I could see the look of anger in his eyes as he politely declined and took me upstairs.

~to be continued~


	2. Deep Sleep

(Seimei)

As I opened the gate to the house, I heard a scream. It was Ritsuka's scream. _That woman_ was hurting Ritsuka again! I ran to the door and opened it, only to find _that woman_ driving a knife into his cheek. "Ritsuka!" I heard myself scream.

Even from a distance I could tell that when I screamed his name, he relaxed. _That woman_ backed away when she heard me as well, it only took me a moment to be by Ritsuka's side. As soon as he in my arms, _that woman_ said "Welcome home, Seimei. Would you like some dinner?"

Only for the briefest second did I look at her, and for some reason it felt too long. So I simply declined through clenched teeth, "No, I'm not that hungry." I then proceeded up the stairs, with Ritsuka safe at last.

I took Ritsuka to my room and placed him slowly down on the bed. I then walked to my desk to get the first aid kit, only to turn around and find Ritsuka half-asleep. I smiled and chuckled under my breath.

Ritsuka was the only person in the world who could make me smile so naturally. And he was definitely the only person in the world who could make me laugh. It made sense, since Ritsuka was made for me.

I then started to treat his wounds. Every time I touched the wound on his arm he flinched, and he whimpered when I touched the one on his face. _That woman_ had hurt him, I thought, she has to pay for this.

I started to get up to do what I planned to do to her, but a small hand reached out and tugged at my shirt. I looked down at Ritsuka, "Please don't, Seimei. Please." he begged. For a moment I thought he knew what I was planning, but then I realized he didn't want me to leave.

I smiled and climbed into bed with Ritsuka, and I hugged his tiny waist. "I'm not going anywhere," I said.

Ritsuka then fell into a deep sleep, while I thought of ways to kill _that woman_.

~to be continued~


	3. Sick

(Ritsuka)

When I woke up the next morning, Seimei was gone. I felt a ping of disappointment.

"I better get ready for school," I mumbled to myself. While I was walking to my room, I felt a little bit dizzy. I waved it off like it was nothing.

After I was dressed, I walked downstairs and entered the kitchen. Only to find Seimei was cooking breakfast for me.

"Seimei!" I happily exclaimed.

"Ritsuka," Seimei smiled, "How long were you awake?"

"I woke up 30 minutes ago."

Seimei nodded and said, "Sit down and eat."

"Okay!" I beamed, I love Seimei's cooking. He always makes my favorites, and he doesn't test me to see if I eat the wrong food like mother does. But today, I felt sick to my stomach and I couldn't eat anything.

"Is something wrong Ritsuka? You're not eating anything."

"N-no, nothing's wrong." I stammered.

"Let's just make sure." Seimei said, he bent down and placed his forehead on mine. "You're burning up!"

"N-no I'm not, I'm fine."

"Ritsuka."

"Yes?"

"Go back to your room and go to sleep."

I whimpered, "Please let me go to school Seimei. Please!"

"No, you're sick. You are not going to school while you're sick."

"But I'm not sick," I weakly protested.

"Ritsuka…"

I shook my head frantically, on the verge of crying I ran back up the stairs and straight into my room.

~to be continued~


	4. Things That Go Bump In The Night

(Ritsuka)

I ran upstairs and flung open the door to my room. I flopped down on my bed and began to cry softly to myself. I sat up when I heard footsteps coming upstairs. Still crying I went to my door and tried to close it, but I was too slow. Seimei had already gotten in my room and was closing my door behind him.

I ran back to my bed and climbed under the covers. I pulled the bedspread over my head and cried in a weak protest of talking to my older brother.

"Ritsuka, don't cry," he said, "Please talk to me."

"No," I mumbled weakly.

"But you're already talking to me," Seimei replied with a small smile on his face, "Please come out of there."

I slowly pulled the covers over my head and peeked out at Seimei.

"I can barely see you like that. Come out all the way."

I gave him my best "I can't I'm too weak and tired" look.

"Okay, if you aren't coming out, then I'm coming in," he said as he climbed into my too small bed with me.

I giggled a little as Seimei wrapped his arms around my waist and started to hug me tightly. He stroked my hair, until I calmed down enough to finally talk to him.

"Why… Why won't you let me go to school?" I questioned.

"I don't want you to become sicker," he replied.

"But you're here to take care of me, so why does it matter?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it might not matter to you, but it does to me. When you're hurt, I'm hurt. When you cry, I cry. When you're happy, I'm happy. So please don't overdo it when you're sick, which means that you can't go to school," he said with one of those smiles I love.

"Okay," I replied, suddenly too tired to keep my eyes open I feel asleep.

(Seimei)

I quietly slipped away from Ritsuka, as he was sleeping, and crept towards the door, when I heard clanging in the kitchen. I watched as _that woman_ put something into whatever food _she_ was cooking. I crept up, as silent as a cat behind her and read the label.

"SLEEPING PILLS!" I screamed, "YOU'RE FEEDING HIM SLEEPING PILLS!"

"Oh, Seimei. I'm sorry; I'll have this done in a minute and then I can start on your dinner," she calmly replied.

I vibrated lightly in anger, and _she_ pretended not to notice. "It's not bad enough that _you_ have to hurt him, but now _you're_ trying to make him overdose on sleeping pills!" I hissed.

I was opening and closing my hands in anger, and finally I realized that if I wanted to save Ritsuka, the only way to do so would be to kill _this woman_. I brought my hands around _her_ neck and squeezed down in anger and repulsion. Usually I have Soubi do all of the hands on killing, so that I would stay clean for Ritsuka. But, I believe that Ritsuka is a plausible exception to any and all of my rules.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice the lovely pitter-patter of Ritsuka's footsteps on the stairs.

"SEIMEI!" Ritsuka cried, "What are you doing?"

"Ritsuka!" I yelped in surprise, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I-I heard yelling a-and I came down…" he trailed off as he stared at my hands around _her_ neck.

His eyes, still puffy from crying earlier, were overflowing with tears. I let go and _that woman_ fall to the ground alive, unfortunately, but in a limp heap. I reached out and touched Ritsuka's face. I pulled him into a hug; the last hug I would get from Ritsuka for a long time. I breathed in deeply, so as to remember his scent.

Ritsuka broke away from me and ran up the stairs. Tears in his eyes.

~to be continued~


	5. Away From Everything

(Seimei)

"Now, thanks to _that woman_, I have to disappear from Ritsuka's life. No matter how much it pains me." I whispered as Ritsuka ran upstairs, away from me… Away from everything…

~fin~

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm currently trying to write a book, and, if I might say so myself, it's turning out great! Thanks to everyone who read; I'll try to post stories more often. Bye for now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or any of its characters.


End file.
